Catheters such as intravascular catheters are well known for use in diagnostic and therapeutic applications wherein it is necessary to administer a fluid to, or otherwise contact, a precise location within the cardiovascular system, for example, by guiding the tip or distal end of the catheter through branching blood vessels. Such guiding is accomplished in part by manipulation of a proximal portion of the catheter in order to impart forces needed to curve and guide the catheter through the curving and branching blood vessels.
Generally, distal tips of catheters are made by hand. For example, an operator bonds or necks heated material over a mandrel, cools the material, and trims the material to the desired length. If the material is necked incorrectly, the operator has to reheat the part until the correct shape is achieved. The process takes both time and skill.
In addition, consistency of necking between two different operators is difficult to achieve. One operator may neck harder or heat longer than the other. Moreover, the heat being applied may not be transferred consistently between the part and heat torch so that one portion of the part will endure more or less heat.
Therefore, a need exists for methods of making distal tips for catheters that reduce human error and cost, and increase reproducibility.